


Cookies, Cakes, and (Hopefully) Kisses

by RavenclawPianist



Series: No You Can't Feed the Tigers [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, baked goods are a good way to flirt right?, monty has a crush, they all work at a zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawPianist/pseuds/RavenclawPianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty starts bringing in baked goods for the zoo staff. Then he starts using the baked goods in attempt to get Miller's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies, Cakes, and (Hopefully) Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Also heavily based on my current crush. AKA: I don't know how to handle feelings like an adult, so I'll just bring in baked goods until my crush starts liking me.

It started with Raven’s birthday. Monty decided to bring her a cake (lemon with coconut frosting- one of the new recipes he’d found in one of those magazines he always saw at the check-out in grocery stores and had picked up as an impulse buy), and then decided to just keep bringing in baked goods to leave in the staff break room for everyone to enjoy.

“What’s the occasion?” Miller asked as Monty dropped off a fresh batch of red velvet cupcakes and chocolate chip cookies. 

“No occasion,” Monty replied, carefully placing label tags in front of each plate. “I just thought I’d bring in something for everyone.”

“Just being nice?” Miller asked, still leaning against the counter by the water cooler and smiling softly. “Dude, you rock.”

Monty ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. “It’s no big deal. I just like baking,” He headed for the door. “Anyway, have a good day!”

He may have walked back to his office behind the gift shop a little more quickly than usual, but he was just really focused on getting through those stuffed animal orders, alright?

 

“So the food you brought in this morning? Already gone,” Octavia commented when she stopped in the office to drop off a request for new screen wire for one of the bird enclosures. “And I’m pretty sure if you and Monroe were both straight she’d be asking you to marry her. She loved the cupcakes.”

Monty laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think that marriage would work out. Glad everyone liked the goodies, though. I’m thinking of making it a regular thing.”

“God, we’re all going to get fat,” Octavia replied. “We’ll get some kind of award for being the zoo with the fattest staff.”

“As long as we’re getting awards, I don’t see the problem,” Clarke said from her desk in the corner, looking up from the form she was completing for a tour that had just scheduled. “I mean, as long as they aren’t awards for worst zoo or most depressing animals.”

“No one’s going to get fat,” Monty redirected. “I’ll just bring stuff in every other week or something. And you all work so hard anyway, you won’t gain any weight.”

Octavia shrugged, pushing herself off Monty’s desk and heading back out into the zoo. “For the record, I liked the cookies.”

 

“So do you have any requests for my next baked goods day?” Monty asked Harper while they worked together to move boxes of stuffed animals into the storage unit behind the offices. 

“Monroe liked the red velvet cupcakes,” she said instantly. “And I like basically anything I don’t have to make, so it’s totally up to you. Everyone will eat it no matter what.”

Monty helped her push the box onto a shelf. “That is really not helpful.”

 

“Hey?” 

Monty looked up from the email he was answering to see Miller standing by the door. “Hey,” he replied. “What’s up?”

Miller came further into the office. “I heard over the radio that some of the enrichment supplies for the reptiles came in, and I told Bellamy I’d grab it for him.”

Monty nodded, spinning in his chair to grab a box. “Yeah, it’s just the one box so far. Is he expecting more?”

“No clue,” Miller replied, tucking the box under his arm. “I’ll ask him when I see him.”

“Right,” Monty said, watching as Miller headed to the door. “Any requests for baked goods day?” he blurted out.

Miller turned around again. “What?”

“Any requests for the next time I bring in baked goods?” Monty repeated, a little breathless as heat crawled into his cheeks again.

Miller grinned. “I mean, I like being surprised,” he said, starting to turn back to the door again before stopping and turning to Monty. “Actually, I really like brownies,” he admitted. “I’ll eat them nonstop if I can. If it was an option, I’d get them in an IV and just-” he mimed sticking something into his arm. “So, yeah, brownies.”

“Good to know,” Monty said, grinning. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Miller nodded, still smiling. “Right, well, see you around.”

“Bye!” Monty said as the door swung shut. He dropped his head into his hands.

“You okay?” Clarke asked, walking into the office.

He looked up at her. “On a scale of one to ten how pathetic is it to try to get your crush to notice you by making his favorite dessert and bringing it to work?”

“Four,” Clarke replied decisively. “You were already bringing in desserts, and now you’re just adjusting your focus a little. It would only be pathetic if you were just bringing it in for them.”

“Thanks,” Monty replied. “So how was the tour?”

 

The next baked goods day, Monty brought in a tray of two different types of brownies (Mississippi mud brownies from the impulse-buy magazine and mint brownies that his mom would make every Christmas without fail) and placed them on the breakroom table with label tags. He stepped back to admire the brownies before leaving the room and going back to the offices. 

“So how’s the plan to seduce Miller with your baking skills going?” Clarke teased when she came in an hour later, dropping her purse on her chair. 

“No clue,” Monty replied. “I’ve been stuck on the phone with my hat vendor for the past fifty minutes trying to confirm that order for next week. Yes, I’m still here,” he said into the phone balanced on his shoulder. He sighed. “Yes, but please have them call me back today. Thanks, you too.” Monty hung up the phone and placed it on the desk. “I brought in two types of brownies.”

“Subtle,” Clarke said. 

“He was the only one to offer any suggestions!” Monty defended. 

“And the only one you want to have take you out for dinner,” Clarke replied. “But fine, use the suggestion thing as an excuse.”

 

Early in the afternoon Monty looked up from his computer as the office door swung open. He smiled as Miller entered the room. “Hi!” he said. “What’s up? We haven’t gotten any other enrichment packages.”

Miller came over and leaned against Monty’s desk. “So, the brownies you brought in? The ones with the mint layer? Best brownies I’ve had. Forget all other brownies, I want those ones in that IV.”

Monty laughed. “I’m glad to hear you liked them! Um,” he could feel himself blushing again, damn it! “I have some other brownie recipes that are pretty good that I could make. There’s a brownie-in-a-mug that’s amazing, but it’s a single serving kind of thing, so probably can’t bring that one in for baked goods day.”

“How about you make two of those and we have them after dinner?” Miller asked smoothly, grinning down at Monty. “How do you feel about Italian?”

Forget a blush, he was probably bright red by now. “Italian is great,” he choked out. “How’s tomorrow?”

Miller stood up. “Sounds great. I’m working with the big cats tomorrow, so I’ll probably be done around four. When are you off here?”

“Six,” Monty replied. “So dinner at seven?”

“I’ll pick you up,” Miller said with a wink. “Don’t forget the brownies.”

 

When Monty brought the mint brownies to work again six months later, Jasper renamed them and changed the label tag on the table. 

“They’re Minty Brownies!” he said excitedly. “The brownies that got you two together, and the couple name you’d have if you were famous!”

Miller and Monty both just rolled their eyes. Miller dropped a quick kiss on Monty’s cheek before leaving the break room to get back to the llama enclosure. “Make sure there’s a brownie left for me.”

“I always do,” Monty replied with a grin.


End file.
